Sacrifice
by Di.M.H
Summary: A clan that was forced to leave the Soul Society returns to sacrifice Rukia to relive a powerful demon. Ichigo and his friends must try to save her before it's too late and Rukia is lost forever. Can Ichigo and Rukia become a couple or will Ichigo lose the girl he loves?


_Sacrifice_

**Di.M.H: "Yo everyone this is my very first bleach fanfic, I know those to who read my ghost hunt and Blood+ ones are looking forward more so here's my lattest fanfic, hope you enjoy, R&R please, see ya all later, I'm out,"**

Sacrifice 1, the realization

The Soul Society was peaceful.

Many soul reapers trained for the day they would face hollows.

Rukia Kuchiki was no expectation.

She dodged her Captain's attack as the blade swung for her throat.

"That's enough for today Rukia," he said placing his zanpaku-to away.

"Yes sir," Rukia replied.

He smiled.

"Why didn't you head home and get some rest."

"Of course Captain," Rukia replied bowing her head before turning away. \

"Oh and Rukia," her Captain called before she even took a step forward.

"Yes?" she asked turning around. "Don't push yourself," he replied.

She nodded and walked off.

She made it home just as the sun was setting for the day.

Her older brother: Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of sixth squad was talking to his lieutenant and Rukia's childhood friend Renji Abarai.

"Is that all Renji?" Byakuya asked turning his back to the lieutenant.

"Yes Captain," said Renji as he stood up.

"I'll take my leave now Captain."

"Very well, you may go," Byakuya ordered.

Renji walked toward the exit but not before kicking Rukia in the butt.

"Hey! You idiot!" she shouted, "Don't ever kick a girl!"

"See ya," he said walking off with a smile.

"Get back here Renji! You jerk!" Rukia shouted.

"Rukia," Byakuya called from the room.

Rukia froze.

"Yes brother," she replied using a respectful tone.

"Did complete with your Captain?" he asked.

"Yes brother," she replied.

"I see," said Byakuya as he stood up.

"You may go," he said.

"Yes brother," she replied before walking toward her room.

She got to her room.

The room was the same as always.

She laid on her bed thinking about the war against former Captain Aizen.

The image of a young man with orange hair appeared in her mind.

_Ichigo, _she thought to herself.

The young man and sacrificed so much for her and everyone he held dear.

Rukia always admired his will to fight for them.

Lately, the young man had popped in her head many times.

She didn't have understanding for it but she felt a strong connection to him.

She sighed and held up her hand.

Many times did he save her?

She had stayed in the Soul Society to be stronger so he wouldn't have a reason to rush to her side when she was in trouble.

How could she be so weak around him?

What the reasoning for it?

So many questions but no answers she could give herself.

She yawned and began to close her eyes.

Maybe there was nothing between them after all.

She thought as she fell asleep.

_ The next day, she awoke in a closet._

_She had no idea how she got there._

_ She looked around._

_ She knew where she was._

_ The closet door opened and a boy with orange and brown eyes stood there dressed in his school uniform._

_ "What?" he asked as she stared at him._

_ Rukia looked down and saw that she wearing a school uniform as well._

_ "Quit spacing out," the boy growled._

_ She looked at him._

_ "Stop staring at me like that Rukia," he shouted, "Come on, we're gonna be late."_

_ She stepped out the closet and looked around the room._

_ 'How did I end up in Ichigo's room?' she thought._

_ The boy tossed a bag at her._

_ "Why are you spacing our?!" he hissed, "cut it you're freaking me out."_

_ Rukia smiled._

_ "Aw, are you worried about me?" she teased_

_ The boy froze at her reply._

_ "Just shut up," was all he could say._

_ Rukia giggled._

_ "That's so sweet Ichigo," she said teasing him again._

_ What happened next caught Rukia off guard._

_ Ichigo reached and pulled her close._

_ Rukia didn't have time to react as he pressed his lips against hers._

_ She stood there stun._

_ He pulled away after a while._

_ "Here," he said, "That shut you up. I thought you were going to stop now that we're a couple?"_

_ Rukia nearly lost her balance._

_ Did he just say a couple?_

_ Her and him?_

_ Together?_

_ "Rukia?" he called, "Are you okay?"_

Rukia jolted out the bed only to fall off.

Renji stood in the doorway.

"Wow, that must have hurt," he said smiling at her.

"SHUT UP!" she roared realizing who was at the door.

"What are you doing here anyway, Renji?" she asked getting up to her feet.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted me to wake you," Renji replied.

"Well, I'm awake, now what?" she asked.

She looked and saw an image of Ichigo standing in Renji's place.

Her heart skipped a beat as her cheeks turned red.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Renji asked looking her in the eye.

Rukia kicked him in the chin.

"Don't get that close idiot!" she roared, "I just had an embarrassing dream. That's all."

Renji smiled.

"Well, then what was your dream about that made it so embarrassing?"

"None of your damn business Renji!" she shouted.

"Anyway," said Renji getting serious for a minute.

"Captain Kuchiki has assigned me to go to the world of the living today."

Rukia froze.

Ichigo was in the world of the living.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she thought about him.

"So?" she asked trying not to show weak in her voice.

"Just wanted to let you know why I won't be around for a week."

"Why would I care?" Rukia asked, "It's an assignment, right?"

"Yeah," he said, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

Rukia's body broiled at the thought of seeing Ichigo again.

She wanted to see him again; no she needed to see him again.

She couldn't let Reni see her feelings.

She had to bury her feelings as a soul reaper.

Emotions only got in the way of soul reapers and were cast aside in battle.

Rukia couldn't let her feelings get in the way.

"What would I want to?" she asked.

"I just thought, you wanted to see your human friends again and especially Ichigo," said Renji.

As soon as his name was said Rukia went weak in the knees.

"Well, I don't want to go?' she said turning her head away trying to hide a blush.

"Why not?" Renji asked, "You usually would want to go. You even yelled at me for not taking you with me last time."

"I just don't," she replied sharply.

She couldn't face Ichigo, not now at least.

"Okay," said Renji, "I'll ask someone else then."

He walked away.

Rukia felt her heart ache to see Ichigo again but couldn't tell Renji that.

He would make fun of her to liking him and would no doubt try to embarrass in front of Ichigo if he knew.

She couldn't tell Byakuya ether.

He wasn't the best support for something like this.

Who would she turn to for advice?

Her best bet was to stay in the Soul Society until she got more answers about her feelings for Ichigo.

Byakuya peered into the room.

"Brother," she said trying to sound as her usual self.

"You have a mission," Byakuya said handing her an envelope.

"Of course, thank you brother," she said taking the letter from him.

He left the room.

Rukia opened the letter.

Hollows were spotted in the Rukincai district twelve.

Rukia quickly got dressed and grabbed her zanpaku-to as she headed out the door.

Rukia swung her zanpaku-to over her head.

The hollow roared as she slice through the white mask.

She landed on her feet.

Souls of the Rukincai saw as the hollow vanished.

"Thank you miss soul reaper," said a little girl.

Rukia smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"No problem," she said, "Just be careful okay?"

"Okay," the girl replied before running to join her family.

Rukia smiled as the girl walked off.

"You sure got a way with kids miss Kuchiki,"

Rukia turned to see the lieutenant of squad of ten.

Rangiku smiled as she approached Rukia.

"Lieutenant of squad ten," said Rukia in surprise.

"Please, call me Rangiku," Rangiku replied.

Rukia sat with Rangiku.

"So, what's the matter miss Kuchiki?" Rangiku asked.

"Huh?" said Rukia looking at Rangiku.

"Oh please just call me Rukia," she replied.

"Alright then Rukia, want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Nothing wrong really,"

"Oh really, because Renji sure seems to think otherwise," Rangiku said.

"I thought for sure you would jump at the chance to return to the world of the living to see all your friends again."

Rukia looked away.

"Renji always talked about you possible being a human than a soul reaper."

Of course she was teasing her.

Rangiku giggled.

Rukia didn't laugh.

"You haven't been there in over a month now. I thought you would take the chance to see them again."

Rukia didn't answer.

Rangiku smiled again.

"On I get it you're in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and your afraid if you see him again then you'll spill out your heart and he'll reject you, is that it?"

Rukia nearly fell off her seat.

Rangiku laughed.

"So that's it, you're in love and you can't take the chance of seeing him right now."

"No, no, that's not it at all," Rukia replied laughing nervously as she waved her hands in the air.

"That's so it," Rangiku replied giggling.

"It's so cute how you're reacting. Don't worry I'll keep it our little secret."

Rukia sighed.

She knew there was no point of hiding it now.

Rangiku was right.

She was in love with Ichigo.

Rangiku stood up.

"Well, I'm coming to report to my Captain. I suggest you do the same."

"Right," Rukia replied jumping to her feet.

"Oh and Rukia," Rangiku sang.

Rukia froze.

"Don't forget to give Renji a love letter to give to Ichigo for you."

Rukia's face turned red.

Rangiku walked away.

_What should I do?_

_ Should just go with Renji and hope not to bump into him?_

She knew that would never work.

The moment she sees Ichigo her heat would explode.

She had to stay in the Social Society for now.

She walked to the Seireitei with her report.

What Rangiku said echoing in her mind.

She couldn't face Ichigo right now.

She couldn't afford it at the moment.

What would happen if she did so?

Would he feel the same way?

Would he reject her?

Would Byakuya allow it?

Would Ichigo run away and not want to see her again?

She feared that would happen.

She couldn't imagine ruining their relationship right now.

Sacrifice 2, world of the living

"Hey wake up Ichigo!"

Kon jumped off the dresser onto his bed.

Ichigo sat up and picked up Kon by the head.

He tossed across the room.

"Shut up Kon," he said annoyed.

"Good morning Ichigo!" a voice cried out.

Ichigo swung his leg kicking his father in the jaw.

"Don't bother dad, I'm up," Ichigo replied getting up and checked the clock.

He yawned and changed into his school uniform.

"Oh before I forget," said his father.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Huh?" said Ichigo.

"Hey maybe it's Rukia," said a happy Kon.

"Yeah maybe," Ichigo replied grabbing his school bag.

He walked down stairs grabbing a piece of toast on his way out the door.

"Yo," said a voice as he opened the door.

"Renji?" said Ichigo.

"It's been a while," Renji replied.

Kon popped his head out of Ichigo's bag and then went back in with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Renji asked pointing to Ichigo's bag.

"He was hoping it was Rukia at the door," Ichigo explained.

Ichigo looked around.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked again.

"Where is she?" Ichigo asked still looking around.

"I thought she would be with you."

"Well, she's not," said Renji, "She didn't even want to come for some reason."

"She didn't want to come?" Ichigo repeated.

"Did you two have a fight before we left?"

"No," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo had wanted to see Rukia again as much as Kon or maybe more.

"She's been acting really strange since the Aizen," Renji replied.

Ichigo looked down.

"Renji did her say she didn't want to come?"

"No, she just got mad when I asked her," Renji replied.

"I think I should go to the Soul Society and find out for myself," Ichigo said reaching for his soul badge.

"Hold on, Ichigo," said Renji grabbing his shoulder.

"Just give her some time to herself for now."

"Fine," Ichigo replied pushing Renji's hand away.

"I'm off," he said throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, then I have to go to Urahara's shop now."

"Sure, see ya," said Ichigo.

Renji walked off.

Ichigo sat at his usual seat.

"Good morning Ichigo," said a voice.

Ichigo looked to see Orihime standing there with Chad and Uryu behind her.

"Oh guys, what's up?" he asked.

Uryu sat down in the desk in front of him with his back to the black board.

"You seem troubled Ichigo," he said.

"I'm not," Ichigo replied.

"Are you sure?" Chad asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered.

Orihime studied Ichigo's face.

"You're worried about something," she said.

"I'm not," Ichigo repeated.

"Is it Rukia?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo felt numb at the mention of her name.

Why wouldn't Rukia want to come and see them?

Was she sick?

Did something to her in the Soul Society?

Why would she not come to see him, to check on his progress?

He loved it when she saw how strong he had gotten.

While Ichigo and the others were in school: Renji was at Urahara's shop.

Urahara sat across from him.

"So, what brings you here today? Renji?" he asked.

"I have something that Captain Kuchiki wanted me to drop off," he said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out an envelope and placed it on the table.

Urahara pulled the envelope toward him.

"I see," he said as he opened it and pulled out the letter.

"Byakuya's a busy man," he said.

"Of course, he is a Captain and the head of the Kuchiki family," Renji replied.

"That's not what I meant," Urahara added, "I meant he's taking care of Rukia and all."

"What?" Renji said in shock.

"This letter is about her," Urahara explained after reading it.

"It appears her life maybe in grave danger."

"What do you mean?!" Renji growled.

"Byakuya wants Rukia to come to the world of the living under my roof until it's safe."

"Why would Captain Kuchiki send Rukia here?" Renji.

"The Itachi clan," Urahara replied.

"What?" said Renji.

"But they disappeared after they were removed from the Soul Society. What could they possibly want with Rukia?"

"There's a legend regretting the demon of the clan's past," Urahara replied calmly.

"Rukia was adapted by the Kuchiki family because of Byakuya's wife was her older sister. The Itachi need to sacrifice a noblewoman that was adapted into a noble family and Rukia Kuchiki is that girl."

Renji froze.

"Then Rukia is trouble," he cried.

"Of course, that's why Byakuya wants Rukia here in a week."

"So, who bring her here?" Renji asked.

"Byakuya, of course," said Urahara, "I'm sure Ichigo and the others would love to see her again."

"What would stop them from coming here?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo's spiritual pressure," Urahara replied with a smile.

"What?" said Renji in confusion.

"They follow spiritual pressure to find their targets if she's around Ichigo then they won't be able to find her because Ichigo has so much spiritual pressure that it will cover hers"

"One problem," said Renji, "Rukia isn't exactly happy to return here. It's like there's something here she's trying to avoid or something."

Urahara smiled as if he knew the reason why.

"When you return to the Soul Society tomorrow tell Byakuya I'll take her in."

"What, but I'm suppose to stay here for a week," Renji said getting to his feet.

"Oh, right, I forgot," he said.

Renji groaned.

"More like you did that on prose."

Urahara laughed.

Ichigo walked home after school.

"I'm home," he said.

He saw a note from his sisters.

They were at a friend's house for the night and his father was out of town.

"Okay now what," he said.

Kon pooped out of the bag when didn't hear the usual noises.

Ichigo sat down on the couch.

"Looks like it's just us tonight Kon," he said.

Kon climbed out the bag.

"So, what now?" Kon asked looking at him.

"Don't know," Ichigo answered.

He let out a yawn.

"Close your mouth Ichigo," said a voice.

Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi standing behind the couch.

"What the hell?!" he cried jumped to his feet.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?!" he cried out.

She laughed.

"I'm here to talk to you as situation regarding the Soul Society."

"What kind of Situation?" he said.

"To be put it frank, Renji," said Urahara, "The Itachi clan were noble at one point but the reason they were removed was because they sacrificed incent souls."

Renji's heart stopped.

No soul reaper liked hearing of an incent souls being sacrifice.

"The first of the clan: Yusuke Itachi was a man that desired power. He did everything to get it. He believed by killing souls of the incent and drinking their blood he could be even more powerful. He studied any story that involved power. He tried to even bathe in the blood of his victims. None of that worked."

"So what did he do?" Renji asked.

"He began to devour hollows."

"Hollows?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi nodded.

"He discovered by devouring hollows he gained strength that no one could ever imagine. It turned him into a creature that was part hollow, part soul reaper. He destroyed and tormented souls throughout the Soul Society. The thirteen courtyard squads tried to destroy him but to no avail. They decided to seal him away. now the Itachi clan are trying to break that seal and they need a noblewoman adapted into a noble family for it to work."

"Rukia," Ichigo replied.

"That's right Ichigo," she answered.

"That's why Urahara was asked to watch over her," he said.

"Well, we want you to be the one," Yoruichi corrected, "You and her have a bond."

Ichigo sighed.

Kon climbed on his shoulder.

"So, Rukia is coming back!" he cheered.

He fell off Ichigo's shoulder and rolled across the room.

"When will she be here?" he asked.

"In a week from now," said Yoruichi.

Kon popped up to his feet.

Ichigo made a fist.

_Rukia, _he thought.

Sacrifice 3, awkward

Rukia woke up to a knock on her door.

It was late at night.

She could feel Byakuya's spiritual pressure through the door.

Byakuya pushed the door opened.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"It's fine," Rukia replied sitting up straight.

"Tomorrow, you will go to the world of the living," Byakuya informed her.

Rukia's heart stopped.

Back to the world of the living?

She wanted nothing more than to go back but she wasn't ready to face Ichigo yet.

She couldn't say no to her older brother ether.

"Yes, brother," she replied quietly.

"Good," Byakuya replied turning away from her and left the room.

Rukia couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

Her mind was on the dream she had before she wake up.

It was any dream about her and Ichigo as a couple.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she remembered the kiss they shared in the dream.

Ichigo popped in her head once more.

What could she do?

She could avoid but he would realize that something's wrong.

She sighed turning in her bed.

She would have to wing it tomorrow since she would see him again.

She stared out the window.

She wondered if Orihime had told him how she felt about him.

Rukia couldn't imagine him with her.

She would be crushed if she found that Orihime had Ichigo.

If he was with Orihime then Rukia would be in so much pain.

Just thinking about it caused her pain.

What would she do if that happened?

Would she run away?

Would she try to hurt Orihime?

No, she could never hurt Orihime even if Ichigo chose her instead.

Rukia felt a tear fall down her cheek.

She wiped it away.

She couldn't show weakness no matter what.

She had to be strong.

Tomorrow she will return to the world of the living and she would see Ichigo again.

The next day, Rukia came to the gate with Byakuya.

Two soul reapers stood there waiting for them to enter.

The gate flew opened as the guard stepped aside.

Byakuya went in first followed by Rukia.

Once they reached the other side: Rukia noticed they were in Urahara's shop.

Urahara smiled in greeting of the two Kuchiki siblings.

"Welcome," he said to them.

Renji was standing beside him.

He bowed to Byakuya.

"Welcome Captain,":he said.

Byakuya nodded to him.

"Rukia!" a voice cried out of nowhere.

Orihime tackled her into a hug.

"Orihime," said a shocked Rukia.

Rukia looked to see Uryu and Chad walking toward them.

Orihime pulled away

"I'm so glad you made it," said Orihime grabbing Rukia's hands.

"We a lot of catching up to do, okay?"

"Right," Rukia replied forcing a smile.

She looked and saw Ichigo walking toward her.

Her mind went crazy.

Her body burned for his touch.

"Hey," he said rubbing the back of his neck like always.

"Hey," she replied.

He smiled at her which made her weak in the knees.

Urahara smiled if he knew.

He chuckled making Rukia look at him.

He laughed even harder at the look on her face.

Ichigo walked toward her.

Rukia wanted to back away but couldn't.

Her body was frozen solid.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing she was acting strange.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, idiot," she replied trying to sound like her normal self.

Urahara covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laughter.

Rukia looked annoyed.

"Ichigo," said Urahara as he regained control of himself.

"Why don't you take Rukia back to your place for a bit."

"Why?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason I thought your father said she could stay with you for a while or until I get things settled."

"I guess," Ichigo replied.

Rukia wanted to struggle Urahara.

Renji titled his head in confusion.

Rukia found into her gigai that Urahara had out for her.

She noticed Ichigo staring at her.

Her heart pounded so fast she was afraid that it would shot out her chest.

"What are you looking at fool," she asked trying to act normal.

"Nothing," he replied, "It's just good to have you back with Rukia."

Rukia's heart jumped.

Kon heard the door open.

He looked to see Ichigo and Rukia stepping into the room.

"Rukia!" he cried happily.

He jumped into the air only to get step on by Rukia.

"I see he hasn't changed," she replied.

Kon cried tears of joy.

"Hey Rukia," said Ichigo, "Did they tell you why you're here?"

"No," she replied, "my brother just told me that I was supposed to be come here. That's all"

_They didn't tell her the reason why, _he thought.

Rukia sat on the bed.

"So, where is your family Ichigo?" she asked.

"Dad's out of town and Yuzu and Karin are at a friend's house."

"I see," she replied.

_What's her deal? She hasn't said a word all day since she came back._

He looked to see her staring at him.

Her face turned bright red as she turned away.

_What wrong with her?_

"Why haven't you told Rukia the truth?!" Ichigo shouted.

Urahara smiled behind his white fan.

"We don't need to worry Miss Kuchiki," he said.

"That's not the point!" Ichigo roared, "Byakuya, she's your sister! Why haven't told her the truth for her reason being here?!"

Byakuya stared at him.

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Think about it Ichigo," Urahara cut in, "Would you want her to know that she's being hunted?"

Ichigo made a fist.

"No, of course not," he replied softly.

"It's exactly that."

"Rukia doesn't need to know our reasons and she's aware of that," Renji replied.

Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Would you really want to keep her in the dark Renji?!" he shouted.

Renji pushed him away.

"You idiot, this is for her own good."

"Ichigo," said Urahara, "We have our reasons for hiding it from Miss Kuchiki."

Byakuya stood up.

"I will return to the Soul Society," he said as he turned to Renji.

"Renji, I want you to monitor Rukia and don't let release her spiritual pressure."

"in other words," Urahara added, "Don't let her leave her gigai."

Ichigo and Renji stared at each other.

Orihime and Rukia walked down the sidewalk.

"Isn't this nice Rukia?" she asked with her arms out like she was a bird.

"Yeah," Rukia replied with her smile.

Orihime laughed.

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu walked behind them.

"So, they wouldn't tell her the truth," Ichigo explained.

"They have their reasons," Uryu replied.

"Well, I don't like it," Ichigo replied, "Rukia, should at least know about them using for a sacrifice for some demon."

"Would think she would tell you the same thing if your roles were reversed?"Uryu asked.

"You're not helping matters Uryu!" Ichigo shouted grabbing Uryu's shirt.

Orihime and Rukia turned to see what was going on.

"Hey you two quite messing around over there," Rukia ordered.

Ichigo let Uryu go.

Orihime looked at Chad: who nodded back.

"Come one Rukia, let's go," said Orihime pulling Rukia by the arm.

"Wow, hey Orihime slow down," Rukia called as Orihime dragged her away.

"What should we do now?" Chad asked as Renji appeared beside him.

"We follow Captain Kuchiki's orders,' Renji replied.

"But Renji," Ichigo shouted at him.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but orders are orders and Rukia can't know the truth."

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Ichigo," said Chad.

He turned to Chad.

"We need a plan to keep Rukia from becoming a soul reaper."

'Yeah," Ichigo replied.

"I'll take care of hollows, while you and your friends keep Rukia busy long enough until we can defeat the enemy."

"I guess," Ichigo replied.

He looked over at Rukia.

Ichigo sat in his seat beside Rukia.

He glanced over at her distance.

She had her face buried in a book.

He noticed she kept looking at the corner of her eye at him.

He saw a blush slowly appearing on her cheeks.

_What wrong with her? Why is she acting so strange?_

His thoughts wondered.

The teacher took no notice of them.

"What?" Rukia whispered from the book.

"Nothing," he replied turning his head.

"I didn't think you would care about me," she teased trying to sound normal.

"What do you mean by that," he said, "Why have you been acting so strange?"

"I'm not telling you, idiot," she replied with a smile.

"Hey you," he growled.

Then the school began to shake.

"What the?" the teacher cried.

Men in black stormed the classroom.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo.

Orihime, Uryu and Chad came to Ichigo's side.

A man with white hair appeared into the room.

"Who is that?" a student cried out.

"He must be in a gigai," said Rukia, "but I can feel his spiritual pressure."

The man turned to Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki are to come with me," he said.

Sacrifice 4, capture

"What?" said Rukia.

"I am Rai Itachi of the Itachi clan and you are my prisoner."

Ichigo got in front of Rukia.

"You have to go through me first!" he roared.

"Out of the way boy," said Rai as he hit Ichigo in the face, sent him flying back.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia cried out.

The cloud vanished and Ichigo stood in his soul reaper form with Kon inside his body.

"Well, so you're the boy," said Rai, "I've heard that her powers and now you want fight me?!"

"I'm not letting you touch her!" Ichigo shouted, "I'll have to kill me first."

Rai smiled.

"You are a threat then, if you won't back down and let me take the girl then die!"

Uryu shot an arrow at one of the men.

"Orihime get Rukia out of here," Uryu ordered, "Chad, Ichigo and I will this!"

"Right," said Orihime grabbing Rukia's wrist and ran out the room.

"Get the girl!" Rai shouted, "I need her alive!"

The men went off the girls only to be stopped by Chad's attack.

Ichigo swung his zanpaku-to at Rai's chest.

Rai grabbed his blade.

"What?!" Ichigo said in shock.

"How is it not cutting him?!"

"Of course, I've studied the soul reapers that would mostly get in our way of the girl and you were the one you would seem most likely to stand in my way!"

"Why Rukia?" Ichigo asked, "Why her?"

"She's a noblewoman that was adapted into the Kuchiki family. Of course she wasn't our first."

Ichigo jumped back and held up his sword.

"Her sister married into that family as well but we knew about her younger sister!"

"What?" said Ichigo.

"Our plan was to take the girl to draw out her sister but she died and then she was adapted into the family with turned our attention to her now. you may not know this but we have been watching the girl grow up into a soul reaper and planned our time. This time I will capture her!"

"You knew that Rukia was coming here?!"

"I did and you waited and now the girl is mine!"

Ichigo swung his sword.

"You think I'll let you take her!"

"Of course, you won't let me, I've saw you and how she gave you her powers. You came her shield from that day forward."

He smiled.

"I got to say you have done well as her shield. We planned to come during her execution and take her for ourselves but we learned you came to save her and for that I owe my thanks for her rescue."

"I didn't do that for you," Ichigo answered, "I saved her because she saved my life and she is my friend!"

"Are you done?" Rai asked appearing beside him.

Ichigo swung his zanpaku-to at his side but blood shot out his body.

He fell to the floor.

"You're too slow kid," he said.

"Sir," said a voice.

A large man appeared holding Rukia out cold.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out.

The man dropped Orihime to the floor.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I couldn't protect Rukia," she said before passing out.

"Orihime! Rukia!"

"Good work," said Rai, "Now Rukia Kuchiki it's time for your calling as our sacrifice."

He walked toward Ichigo as he tried to get up.

"Rukia," Ichigo called out.

"If you come after us then the girl dies. I know you, you'll come to her aide."

"Let her go," Ichigo shouted.

"Why would I do that?"

"Ichigo," Rukia murmured.

"Hey boss, she's waking up."

"Let her," said Rai, "I want her to see her shield's face one last time before we go."

"You're too kind boss," said the man.

"I guess, I am," said Rai, "You are lucky I'm allowing her to see you her shield one last time before she dies."

He walked over to Rukia.

"We didn't need that gigai, do we?"

He reached into Rukia's body and pulled her soul.

"No Rukia!" Ichigo shouted standing on his feet now.

"Destroy her gigai," Rai ordered, "She won't be needing it anymore."

Rukia opened her eyes and stared at Rai's face.

"You have beautiful eyes Rukia," he said.

Rukia reached for her zanpaku-to but Rai smashed her to the floor.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo roared.

Blood dripped down Rukia's back.

"You look so beautiful covered in your own blood.

Ichigo shook with rage.

"Bankai!" Ichigo roared out.

He stood in his Bankai.

"Well, looks like the shield has called fore his Bankai."

"Stop hurting my friend!"

Rai smiled.

"I have to make her bleed because the ritual requires her to come in her own blood."

Ichigo launched himself at him.

"Let her go!" he roared.

Rai Held up Rukia as a shield.

Ichigo stopped in mid attack.

"Oh damn, I thought you would cut her for me but you really are her shield."

Rai pulled out his own sword.

"If you won't cut this girl then I will."

He swung his blade into the air and pierced her stomach.

Rukia let out a scream.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rai pulled his blade out her body.

He smiled.

Rukia's blood poured out.

"Let's go," he said placing Rukia over his shoulder.

"STOP!" Ichigo shouted as they took off.

He flew off after them.

"I let you get away!"

He swung his zanpaku-to in the air.

Rai smiled.

"You are one stubborn little shield, aren't you," he said.

"Just give her back!"

The large man appeared out of nowhere and punched Ichigo in the face.

'ICHIGO!" he heard Rukia's voice call out to him.

_Rukia, _he thought, _hold on I'll save you and we can back to the way things were before all this ever happened._

"You honestly think you can save her?" Rai asked, "this girl destiny is bring fore the demon of our past."

Ichigo launched at him.

Rai held out his sword to Rukia's neck.

"I need a little more blood from her and then we will be ready."

Ichigo stopped.

"You really are a shield. by stopping in mid attack when I hold her in front of me you."

"You jerk, hiding behind her like that is sick."

"You think so? This girl means more to me than you realize. She's one hostage I don't mind having cut up and blood but at a price."

"Ichigo," said Rukia, "Get out of here! Run!"

"How cute," Rai replied, "Even though it's her life in danger: she's still worried about you. you must be very important to her or otherwise you won't be on her mind even now."

"Rukia, don't think he's being too cruel by making you suffer?"

He griped his halt.

"You bastard!"

Rai sliced Rukia's throat.

Her blood poured out.

The large man kicked Ichigo out of the sky.

He fell toward the school.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted as he fell.

_Rukia, I'm sorry, _he thought as his eyes began to close.

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself in Urahara's shop.

"You're awake," said Orihime.

"Rukia!" he shouted, "Where's Rukia?!"

"She's gone," Yoruichi said stepping into the room with Renji and Urahara.

"Captain Kuchiki will be furious when he learns has been taken," Renji said with a sigh.

Urahara sat down.

"Urahara, where are they taking her?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you because we don't know."

"So, we need to find where Rukia is and stop the ceremony," Renji added, "I'll call for backup from the Soul Society."

"Then we might as well stay put for now," Yoruichi said.

Ichigo made a fist.

_Rukia, where are you?_

Ichigo walked home from Urahara's shop.

_Why Rukia, what prose would this do for the world? Is it worth sacrificing anyone?_

He got to the front door.

"I'm home," he said opening the door.

He went flying as his father kicked him in the face.

"You're late!" he shouted, "You shouldn't be late coming home."

"Stop it dad," Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Just leave him," said Karin, "it's just a topical day in the Kurosaki household."

Ichigo stood up and walked past his father.

"What's the matter?" his father called, "You're not going to hit back?"

Ichigo turned to look at his father.

"We need to talk dad," he said.

His father followed him up the stairs.

"What's the matter son?" he asked.

"What do you know about the Itachi clan?" Ichigo asked his father.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while. Why you bring this up Ichigo?"

"They took Rukia," Ichigo answered-

"I see, then she's the girl from their legend," his father replied, "You want to save her, don't you?"

Ichigo didn't have to answer.

"If I remember correctly they have scared grounds in town."

"What?! Where?!"

"I don't where exactly it is but if they got her from town then I believe that they'll be there."

"You're no help,' Ichigo groaned.

"Sorry son but if you want to save her yourself then have a look around town. The ceremony won't be for the end of the month."

"But the month ends in a week!" Ichigo cried.

"Then you better get moving if you want to save her in time."

Rukia was chained against the wall.

Rai stood there looking at her.

"Your blood suits you Kuchiki," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked looking up at him.

"To recreate the world and I need your help with that."

"I won't help you," she replied, "Not even you begged for my help."

"You're exacting Ichigo Kurosaki to save you, is that right?"

Her eyes widen.

"I thought so but he won't be coming in time."

"What would you think that I want to be save?" Rukia asked.

"I know you don't, but you know that boy won't give up until he saves you."

Rukia looked away.

Rai smiled.

"You fell for him, didn't you?"

Her heart pounded.

"I knew it, it was only a matter of time before he won you over."

"Let me ask you, why would he a single soul reaper would be worried about you?"

"We're friends, that's why," Rukia replied.

Rai let a laugh.

"Don't make me laugh, you honestly believe it's because you're friends."

"He would do the same for all his friends,' she replied.

Rai smirked.

"I know,' he said, "I've been you watch and your sister before she died."

Rukia looked at him.

"You are going to help me make my dream a reality, if you like it or not."

He walked out the room.

"Miss Rukia," said a little girl that appeared from the cell across from Rukia's.

"It's alright Chu," said Rukia with a smile.

Chu stared at her.

"You're not going to help them? Are you?"

"No of course not Chu," Rukia replied, "my friends will come for me and they'll free everyone here. You'll see."

"I'm happy to hear that Miss Rukia," said Chu with a smile.

Rukia smiled back.

_Ichigo and the others will come. I know they will._

Sacrifice 5, the first attempt

Ichigo walked around the town.

_Rukia, where are you?_

He felt a strange spiritual pressure nearby.

He turned around to see members of the Itachi clan walking about in their gigais.

He made a fist.

He ran after them but kept his distance.

He followed them to a warehouse near the shore.

He saw them leave their gigais at the door.

He reached for his soul badge.

He held it to his chest and his soul shot out like air.

His body fell to the ground.

He crept up to the door.

He peered through the crack at the door.

"Is everything ready?" asked the large man he seen earlier.

"Yes sir," a man replied.

"We've got more sacrifices for the ceremony."

"Good, now we must prepare for the ceremony by dressing the girl in her own blood."

Ichigo made a fist.

"Oh and take care of our little spy," he said tossing a large box at the door.

Ichigo jumped out of the way.

The box broke down the door like they were made of paper.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said.

"You've come to find the girl?"

"Where is she?" Ichigo barked pulling out his zanpaku-to.

"Tell me!"

"I don't think so," the man replied.

Ichigo swung his blade at the man.

The man cut through the air.

Ichigo jumped back.

"Let me tell you my name before we continue this fight. I am the right man of lord Rai: I am Ren Itachi and I will kill you."

"Not gonna happen," Ichigo roared, "I'm going to defeat you and make you talk"

He ran toward Ren's torso.

"Will you just give up," Ren said swinging his sword forward.

"Tell me where Rukia is," Ichigo demanded.

"I'm die before I betray lord Rai," Ren shouted.

Ichigo's blade barely touched Ren's chest.

He turned around and drew blood on his arm.

Ren smashed his sword downwards.

With a jump to the side Ichigo dodged with only losing a few hairs.

"Sir," said one of the men, "lord Rai is calling us. He wants us to bring food for the prisoner."

"What now?" Ren replied.

He stared at Ichigo.

"We'll finish this later soul reaper."

He punched some boxes on his side.

The boxes came falling down.

Ichigo moved to the side.

He looked to see them running out the back door.

"Get back here!" he shouted.

Ren smirked at him.

"You can't stop us," he said, "Lord Rai will make his dream a reality. Just you wait."

"Get back here!"

He took off after them but they were no to find.

"Damn it," he growled.

The screams echoed as the solders stabbed Rukia's body.

'Stop screaming," a guard barked.

Ren stepped into the room.

"That's enough for now," he said, "We still need her alive for ceremony."

The men stopped and left the room.

Rukia looked up at him.

Ren placed a tray of food in front of her.

"Eat up," he said, "We can't have you dying on us just yet."

Rukia looked away.

Ren knelt down beside her/

"You should be grateful that we're feeding you," he growled.

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

He grabbed her by chin.

"If you won't then you could do something else," he said.

Rukia couldn't fight him back with all the blood she lost.

He reached for her chest.

Rukia could barely move.

"What are you doing?" Rai called from the doorway.

"Lord Rai!" Ren shouted.

"If you are going to play around then you could get back to wrok."

'Yes sir," he said running out the cell.

"You should at least fight back," Rai said to her.

""You know, I can't fight back in my weaken state," Rukia replied.

"I suppose, you're right about that," Rai corrected himself.

"I don't know if Ren told this but they encountered one of your friends in town today. I believe it was Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia looked up shocked.

Rai smiled.

"I see, that brought some color back to her face."

He laughed.

_Ichigo._

"Didn't look so sad Rukia," Rai replied titling her head up to face him with her chin.

"You are our key to recreate a new world in our dream."

"Why would that make me happy?" she asked looking away.

"You really amusing girl," he said, " and so is that boy."

Rukia made a fist.

"I think we'll let him find us," Rai smirked.

Rukia looked up at him.

"I'm feeling like having a little fun with him."

"Why?!" Rukia shouted, "are you toying with him?!"

"To make it more fun," he replied, "If your friends watch your death then it would bring suffering and their last time to see you alive one last time."

Rukia's eyes widen.

"You're cruel," she murmured.

He laughed.

"IF that boy tries to save you then we'll just kill him."

Rukia tightened her fist.

"I have you heard death notes?" Rai asked turning his back to her.

"What?" Rukia replied.

"Another theory humans made up of how death currents. They come up with so many ways that death currents but I believe death is created by demons and you will an example of my beliefs by dying at the hands of my great-grandfather!"

"You saw them?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah but they got away," Ichigo replied, "I couldn't even get them to answer about Rukia."

Urahara sighed.

"Ichigo," he said, "You can't just go on your own against them."

"What?!" Ichigo cried.

"Now listen, the Soul Society is working on a way to locate them as well. You forget, it's not just about the life of Rukia but it's about the fate of both worlds. Rukia is just the key to the destination. More than likely they were let her die before the demon ever resurfaces."

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, "They can't do that! Byakuya and Renji wouldn't allow that!"

"Byakuya and Renji both know that they may not be able to save her but they still will do what they can before. Ichigo, I know after saving her the first time and all those times in the past. You must realize that not everyone can be saved. Even Rukia will die."

"I know that," Ichigo replied remembering everything he went through with Rukia by his side.

"I just got to try and save her. Rukia risked her life to save my family and every soul she came in contact with and she was the one who made me a soul reaper. Everything that I went through: she stood by my side no matter what. She came into my life as a stranger but she ended up being someone important at the end."

All his memories of Rukia flowed through his mind.

"I just can't stand by and let her get killed like that!"

He stood up.

_Rukia, I'm coming for you. just you wait Rukia._

The opened swung opened and Tessai ran into the room.

"Boss!" he cried, "I found a video tape!"

"Video tape?" Ichigo asked as Tessai held up a DVD to Urahara.

Urahara held up the DVD.

"Ururu, Jinta, get the TV and DVD player," Urahara called.

"Yes sir," Jinta called as he and Ururu rolled the TV into the room.

Tessai plugged the TV into the electrical outlet.

Urahara placed the DVD into the player and hit play.

A room appeared on screen that looked like a cell.

Rai Itachi appeared on screen with a smile on his face.

"That's the guy!" Ichigo roared.

"Quiet carrot-top," Jinta whispered.

"Greets, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Rai, "I've heard from my men that you tried to get the location on Rukia Kuchiki's whereabouts. Well I'm here to tell you that you don't have to look any further."

He stepped aside , revealing a bleeding girl sitting on the floor of the cell.

Ren stood behind her and lifted the girl's head.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Rukia," he murmured.

Rukia was a bleeding mess.

Her face and white kimono was covered in her own blood.

"Say, hello to your friends Rukia," Rai replied.

"Ichigo…..don't….come…" it was all she could say before passing out.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rai reappeared on the screen.

"If you want to save the girl then come by the river and we'll settle things there."

The screen went blank.

Ichigo made a fist and turned to walk away.

"Ichigo wait," Urahara called after him.

Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would they use her like a hostage? They need her for a sacrifice."

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, "but I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do!"

Rai and his men stood near the river bay.

Rukia sat on the rocky ground.

Ichigo took a step toward them.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki," Rai said with a smile.

Ichigo looked at Rukia's bleeding body.

"What are you after?" he asked, "I though she was your sacrifice?"

"She is," Rai replied, "but I want to have a little fun before the ceremony this Friday."

Ichigo reached into his bag.

"So, you're going to use that soul badge of yours?"

"What in a public place like this? Not a chance."

He pulled out Kon from his bag.

"Hey Ichigo!" Kon shouted, "Warn me the next time you want to cut off my air!"

"Cough it up," Ichigo said, "I've got to save Rukia."

He reached into Kon's mouth.

He pulled out the green round pill and popped into his mouth.

His soul shot out his back.

"I see, using your Mod Konpaku to replace you. Nice work."

Ichigo pulled out his zanpaku-to.

"Kon," he said without looking behind him.

Kon looked up at him.

"I'll keep these guys busy. You get Rukia out of here and back to Urahara's shop."

"Right," Kon replied.

Ichigo held his sword ready to strike.

"Let's let Ichigo and Rukia have a reunion since it will be their last," Rai ordered.

Ren grabbed Rukia by her hair and dragged her toward Ichigo.

He tossed her to the ground.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo roared.

Rukia tried to get up but she was struggling.

"You fool," she said, "he's just toying with you. you must flee now. Don't worry about me. I'm a soul reaper. I know what I have to do here. Now run Ichigo."

"I can't do that Rukia," Ichigo replied, "not until you're safe and they're dead."

"How touching," Rai mocked, "I think, I'm going to cry by this touching reunion."

"Kon!" Ichigo shouted, "get Rukia!"

Kon ran toward Rukia only to get punched in the face by Ren.

Kon went flying into the water.

"KON!" Ichigo cried.

Rai laughed.

He grabbed Rukia by the hair and held her up to he feet.

Ichigo charged at him.

Rai smirked as he turned Rukia around.

"Stop," Rukia struggled to say.

Ichigo stopped in mid attack as he saw Rai kiss Rukia on the lips.

His whole body shook with rage.

Rukia's eyes widen.

Rai pulled away.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted.

"That got you," Rai replied letting Rukia fall to the ground.

Kon got out the water and swung his leg at Ren's torso.

Ren grabbed his ankle and swung him around sending him flying into the nearby bridge.

Rai pulled out his sword and held it over his head getting ready to cut Rukia.

"Your blood tastes sweet on your lips!"

Ichigo blocked his attack.

"You aren't going to touch her," he barked.

"It seems I stroke a nerve," Rai said in a twisted tone.

He swung his sword at Ichigo's eye.

Ichigo dodged the blade but his arm was cut instead.

Rai ran toward him.

Rukia managed to stand and got in front of Ichigo.

The blade pierced her gut.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia fell to her knees.

Ichigo ran to her side.

"Rukia!" he cried.

"You fool," she said softly, "You can't fight him. If you try the rest will kill you."

"Rukia, why?" Ichigo asked.

"You are a fool Ichigo," she said falling.

Ichigo caught her before she hit the ground.

Rai walked over and stabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo didn't drop Rukia even though he was wounded.

Rai pulled Rukia out of his arms.

"Let her go!" Ichigo shouted.

Rai smiled.

"Say goodbye to your friend Rukia," he said.

"You won't get away!" Ichigo roared.

"ICHIGO!" Kon cried out.

A large blade pierced through his torso.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia and Kon both yelled.

Ren stood behind him.

Ichigo fell to the ground.

Rukia tired to get out of Rai's arms.

"Let me go!" she cried, "I got to help him!"

"Well, boss?" Ren asked.

Rai placed his sword back at his side.

"Lets him die here," Rai replied coldly, "I've had enough fun."

He turned to his men.

"We have four days before the ceremony," he said, "Let's go!"

The men started walking away.

Rai stopped when he felt something grab his ankle.

He looked down.

_Ichigo!_

Rukia stared down at him.

"You won't get away with this," he said, "I'll hunt you down until I save Rukia."

"What can you do?" Rai asked, "You're too weak to move."

He pulled out his sword and got ready to cut Ichigo's head open.

"STOPPPP!" Rukia screamed.

Black spirit energy shot into the air.

It vanished and Ichigo stood there with a white mask on his face.

_No, you fool, _Rukia pleaded with her thought.

Ichigo launched himself at Rai.

"Ren!" Rai shouted, "End his life!"

Ren went at Ichigo.

Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in the air with blood shooting into the air.

Ren's arm went flying into the air.

It landed on top of Kon.

Kon fell to the ground with the limb on his stomach.

Ren held out his sword.

Ichigo disappeared again and reappeared behind Rai.

Rai turned around and jumped back.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo holding in one arm.

_Ichigo, _Rukia thought.

"How did you?!" Rai asked in shock.

_**"Never come after Rukia again,"**_ he said before disappearing with Rukia.

Kon managed to get free only to be grabbed by Ichigo as he carried the two away.

"After him!" Rai shouted, "he's got the girl!"

Rukia looked behind her to see Rai's men behind them.

"Ah Ichigo, we got company," Kon cried.

Ichigo spun around dropping Kon onto the ground.

"Hey what's the big?!" Kon roared.

Ichigo raised his zanpaku-to.

He swung it in the air.

Black spirit energy shot out from his zanpaku-to.

The energy pushed the men back.

Ichigo grabbed the collar of Kon's shirt and took off once more.

_**"Kon are they following us,"**_ he asked as he ran faster.

"I'm not seeing any," Kon said looking behind them.

"Good," said Ichigo as his mask disappeared.

_Ichigo, become a hollow to save me, _Rukia thought.

She looked down at the ground below them.

_I'm not worth the effort._

Sacrifice 6, Rukia must die

Ichigo had ran all the way to Urahara's shop.

He set Kon down onto his feet.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried when she saw him.

"Orihime," said Ichigo when she ran toward them.

He held Rukia in his arms.

"Take care of Rukia," he said.

Rukia had passed out while they were in the air.

Orihime grasped at the sight of Rukia's bloody body.

"I'll see what I can do," she said holding back tears.

She sat by Rukia's side and held her hands over her.

A yellow light like shield formed around Rukia.

Ichigo watched as Rukia's body healed.

Orihime stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked worried.

"I can't help her like this," Orihime replied with tears.

"What do you mean by that Orihime?"

Orihime looked down at Rukia.

"She was lost too much blood," she explained, "If I heal her wounds there's very little that would do to save her life. If only we gotten to her sooner then I could have saved her but right now."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia's face.

"Why?" he said, "Why did it have to be Rukia?"

He stood up and yelled into the sky.

Urahara and Yoruichi appeared and saw Rukia lying there.

Yoruichi touched her wrist.

"I've got a pulse but it's very weak," she said to Urahara.

"Do you think there's a chance we could save her?" Urahara asked.

"There might be," Yoruichi replied staring down at Rukia.

"For now let's get her inside for now."

Ichigo made a fist.

His rage burned so bright that his whole body felt on fire.

Urahara called Tessai to come and carry Rukia inside the shop.

Ichigo and Orihime followed Urahara and Yoruichi inside.

Ichigo sat at Rukia's bed side all evening.

He had returned to his body and sat in the corner.

Kon sat beside him crying.

Ichigo was crying as well.

"Rukia," he said, "please you got to pull through for your friends."

Kon looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo hadn't said it but he felt as if there was a large hole in his chest.

The only time he felt that was when his mother died and now it was Rukia who made that hole.

Orihime came into the room.

"How's Rukia?" she asked.

"No, change," Ichigo replied not taking his eyes off Rukia's face.

Orihime stared at Rukia.

The blood had been cleaned from Rukia's face and her blood covered kimono had been replaced by a clean white one.

Orihime stared at Rukia's very pale face.

"I remember everything Rukia had taught me about being a soul reaper," Ichigo spoke.

"The first time we met was when she gave me her powers to save my family. I remember the day after that she told me that I have to take on her role as a soul reaper until her powers were restored and I refused but I ended up doing it anyway. She won't take no for an answer."

Orihime smiled as she listened.

Ichigo knew Rukia better than she did.

"We spent a lot of time together after that. Every time a new enemy appeared Rukia was always by my side. We fought together like a team Rukia was so stubborn and a bit demanding."

'But that was Rukia, right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, it was," Ichigo replied, "I remembered she told that every soul reaper had to make sacrifices. I just thought she was crazy but now I realize what she meant by that. She was so willingly to sacrifice herself for the sake of someone else. I never understood that. Rukia was…."

He looked at Rukia's face one more time.

"The girl I loved."

Orihime's eyes widen.

"I never realized it until now but I love Rukia," he said, "More than a friend, a partner, a friend, a mentor, a sister and a teammate."

Orihime's heart sank to her stomach.

"I can't live without her," he said as tears fell from his face.

_Ichigo,_ Orihime thought, _he does love Rukia._

"Those guys did this," said Ichigo as he stood up.

"I'll make them pay."

The door opened making Ichigo and Orihime turned around.

"RUKIA!" Renji shouted as he ran into the room.

He saw her lying there.

"Is she okay?" he asked Orihime.

Orihime sighed before speaking: "I'm not sure, I did what I could."

Renji was about to grab Orihime by the collar of her shirt when Ichigo got between.

"Calm down Renji," he said.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Renji shouted, "RUKIA IS DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

"Renji," a voice called.

Byakuya stepped into the room with Yoruichi behind him.

"Enough."

"But Captain…."

"I said enough Renji."

Byakuya walked past Ichigo and stopped beside his sister.

"I'm sorry Byakuya," Yoruichi said looking down.

Byakuya just stood there.

"It's fine," Byakuya replied, "At least the body was recovered."

"I will bury her beside her sister."

"Hold on," said Ichigo walking toward Byakuya.

Byakuya turned to face him.

"You make it sound like she's dead," said Ichigo, "but Rukia's not dead. She'll pull this."

"I 'm honored you have in Rukia," Byakuya said, "but there's no way she could have survived, with all the blood that was lost….she'll never cover."

Ichigo grabbed Byakuya by the collar of his uniform.

"How can you just give up on her? Just like that?! I know Rukia better than anyone and I know she'll make it. You can't just believe that your own sister is….."

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted, "That's enough."

"But Yoruichi," Ichigo cried.

"That's enough, what makes you so sure she'll pull through in time?"

"Because, Rukia's a fighter and I believe in her."

"So do I," Orihime added.

"Orihime," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kuroaski," Byakuya called, "tell me what dose Rukia mean to you?"

Ichigo made a fist.

"I love her!" he shouted.

The whole room went quiet.

School seemed to go on forever.

Urahara had made Ichigo go to school.

Chad, Uryu and Orihime all had to drag him to the campus.

Urahara had told them if there was change in Rukia's condition then he would let them know.

Ichigo looked out the window.

Why did he just shout out that he loved Rukia like that in front of Byakuya, Renji, Orihime and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi had told Urahara what happened and Urahara teased Ichigo about it.

Orihime had been quiet the whole day.

Of course everyone was quiet.

Uryu and Chad heard from Orihime what Ichigo had said about Rukia.

Uryu and Chad nearly fell out of their seats when they heard it.

Byakuya had returned to the Soul Society to inform the other Captains.

Renji stayed behind to mentor Rukia's condition and to report to Byakuya if there was any change.

The teacher was explaining a math problem on the board.

Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Ichigo weren't listening.

Their thoughts were on Rukia.

The bell rang for lunch.

The four friends went up to the roof for lunch without saying a word.

They sat in the shade.

Ichigo barely touched his food.

He looked around and saw that the others hadn't touched theirs either.

"ICHIGO!" a voice roared.

Ichigo looked up to see Renji out of breath.

"Renji?" he said as he stood up.

The others followed in suit.

Renji jumped from the fierce and landed in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Uryu asked.

"It's Rukia!" Renji cried.

"Is her condition worse?" Orihime asked worried.

"No," Renji replied, "She's awake."

Time froze.

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia is awake!" Renji repeated.

The five ran off campus to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo was the first to reach the room where Rukia was.

He pushed the door open.

Rukia was sitting up from her bed with Yoruichi sitting beside her.

They had been talking.

The two women turned to see Ichigo and the others standing there.

"Rukia!" Orihime cried out running to give her a hug.

"Orihime!" Rukia cried in shock as Orihime hugged her.

Tears hit Rukia's arms telling her that Orihime was crying.

Chad, Uryu and Renji running into the room after Orihime.

"are you alright?" Chad asked kneeling down beside Rukia.

"I'm fine," she said.

"That's good, at least we know you're alright," said Uryu.

"You'll one strong kid Rukia," Renji said smiling.

"Shut up Renji!" Rukia shouted, "We're the same age!"

Renji laughed.

"I'm glad to see you back to your old self again,": he said.

Ichigo watched as his friends greeted Rukia back from the dead.

"RUKIA!" a voice cried.

Kon ran past Ichigo and into Rukia's arms.

"Hey Kon," she said.

Kon cried into her chest.

Urahara appeared beside Ichigo.

"You're not going to say hello?" he asked.

"I'll let the others do it first," Ichigo replied.

Urahara pushed him into the room.

Rukia looked up to see him standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

Tessai came in with food for Rukia.

"She should rest up," he said to Urahara.

"You're right," Urahara replied, "Come on everyone, let's let Miss Kuchiki rest up then you can catch up later."

The others walked out the room after telling Rukia to get a good rest and that they would be back to check on her.

Ichigo walked over and pulled Kon off of her.

"You heard him," Ichigo said to him, "Out."

He threw Kon out the room.

"They seem lively as ever," Rukia said making Ichigo freeze up.

"Yeah, we were worried about you," Ichigo replied.

"Even you?" Rukia teased hiding a smile.

"Yup, you're you alright," Ichigo murmured.

"Thanks," she said.

"No, problem," he said.

"You didn't have to," she added.

Ichigo made a fist.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, "We're friends and I couldn't let you die or become some sacrifice."

"You could have killed me," she said.

Ichigo turned to face her.

"Don't be stupid," he said, "You know I could never do that."

"I know," she said.

Ichigo sat down onto the floor.

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" he asked.

"If I wasn't then it wouldn't be me," she teased.

"I guess," he said with a smile.

They laughed.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she replied, "This is nothing."

"Nothing, you were a bleeding mess," he barked.

"That's what a soul reaper about, or have you forgotten?"

He sighed.

"Whatever."

Tessai came into the room.

:"Ichigo," he said, "You should let Miss Kuchiki rest now."

"Okay," he said, "See ya around Rukia."

He stood up and turned around to walk away when he felt something touch his wrist.

He looked down at Rukia.

'What's up?" he asked.

'Nothing," she said dropping her hand.

"It's nothing."

He walked out the room.

Tessai bowed to Rukia before closing the door.

Rukia looked down at her hand.

_Ichigo, _she thought.

She lied down staring at the ceiling.

The images of how Ichigo saved her went on her head.

Ichigo had become a hollow for that reason.

Tessai had set tea in front of everyone.

Yoruichi took a sip of hers.

"They might come after her again," she said to Urahara.

"I know what you mean," Urahara replied he took a sip of tea.

Jinta and Ururu were teasing Renji.

"Hey shut up," Renji barked at them.

Jinta laughed.

"Urahara," Ichigo said, "is there a way to stop them?"

"Well, we've deled the ceremony by bring Rukia back," Urahara replied, "but that's only temporary though."

"We may have to wipe them out," Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

'I thought so," Ichigo replied, "We can't let them take Rukia again."

"Or let the ceremony continue," Renji added.

Chad nodded.

"I'm worried about Rukia," said Orihime, "if they kept her in that condition any longer she could have died."

"Orihime's right," Yoruichi added, "We have to wait for the Soul society first."

Kon sat on the table beside Ichigo.

He looked down.

"Well, then," said Ichigo, "all we got to do is protect Rukia."

"You didn't exactly stand a chance against them last time," Renji said.

"I didn't see you help!" Ichigo roared at him.

"Just shut up you idiot!" Renji shouted, "You got lucky that's all!"

"Boys," said Yoruichi, "arguing right now isn't going to help the striation."

"She's right," Uryu added.

Ichigo and Renji stopped.

"Now, let's focus on protecting on Rukia," said Urahara, "we need to think of a way to prevent the enemy from recapture her."

"Might I make a suggestion," said Tessai interrupting the conservation.

"The training field under the shop is the perfect place to hide Miss Kuchiki for now/"

"That's a good point Tessai," Urahara said.

"How's that going to help?" Kon asked standing up on the table beside Ichigo.

"The training field is made to hide spiritual pressure," Urahara explained, "since it's right under the shop they will have a hard time to find it."

"I guess that make sense," said Ichigo, "But would that work?"

"If we keep the entrance then when it will," Urahara pointed out.

"But you can't move Rukia right now or open up her wounds," said Uryu.

"That is a problem," said Urahara.

"So, we may have to take turns watching over her for the time being until we can move her."

"Then I'll take the first watch," said Renji.

"I thought you might say that," Urahara said, "Uryu will follow after Renji. Yoruichi will follow after Uryu, Tessai after her, then Chad, followed by myself, then Orihime and finally Ichigo."

"Wait, why am I last?" Ichigo asked.

"To give you something to look forward to," Urahara teased, "I figured you would want to tell her how you feel without being rushed."

Ichigo groaned.

They ended up taking shifts watching Rukia.

It was Ichigo's turn.

Rukia sat up in her bed.

Ichigo sat there watching her.

Kon lied there fast asleep.

"You should get some sleep," said Rukia.

"I should say that to you," Ichigo replied.

She smiled.

"Ichigo," she said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Just tell me," he said annoyed.

"You'll think its crazy," she said, "I rather not."

"Then don't call me unless you got something to say."

She smiled again.

Kon rolled in his sleep.

"At least someone getting a night sleep," said Rukia looking at Kon.

"Yeah," Ichigo said staring at Kon.

Rukia sighed.

"Hey Rukia," said Ichigo.

"What?" she asked.

"What was up with that guy?" he asked, "why did he kiss you?"

Rukia's face turned red.

Rai knew she loved Ichigo and he probably thought Ichigo loved her.

"No idea," she replied quickly.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

The kiss that Rai placed on her lips flashed in his mind.

His whole body shook in anger.

He had wanted to kiss Rukia for a long time now.

He just now realized why that was.

"Rukia,' he said, "they didn't take advance of you? Did they?"

"No," she replied.

Of course she was lying.

Rai had raped her in her weakened state.

She had tried to suppress the memories.

Kon was on his back and was kicking in the air.

Ichigo leaned back.

He thought saying something but did not to.

He never knew it was this hard to tell someone how he felt about them.

Of course he never loved a girl before.

Rukia had some kind of spell that he couldn't get over.

He thought back to when they first met.

He thought she was a robber trying to steal from his family.

He thought the story of soul reapers was crazy.

Now he thought differently about the whole thing now.

His feels for Rukia had changed with each passing second they were together.

He never expected to fall in love with anyone especially a soul reaper girl.

As he stared at Rukia the more he starts think that he was just crazy but his body said otherwise.

Rukia had lied back down.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting straight up.

"I just got dizzy," she said, "don't worry."

He stared at her.

Rukia flew a pillow at him.

"Hey!" he cried, "What was that for?!"

"You don't have to look so concern for my well being," she said.

"Did you have to throw a pillow at me!" he shouted.

"Maybe," she teased.

He groaned.

She smiled.

She loved his reactions.

She felt more at home with him when he was the same annoying Ichigo than a worried one.

Kon rolled over again.

Ichigo just slide down the wall.

She peered over at him.

At least he still was the same idiot she loved.

She hadn't seen him since the war with Aizen and she was glad that he hadn't changed.

She closed her eyes.

Ichigo figured her head was bothering her.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"A bit," she answered.

"Wait a minute!" Renji shouted, "Captain, listen to me."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at the door.

The door opened and Soi-Fon entered the room.

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said, "I have orders to take you into custody."

"Wait a minute Soi-Fon!" Ichigo cried out.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called making him stop.

"It's better this way," she said.

"But Yoruichi," Ichigo said.

"No butts," Yoruichi replied, "The Soul society can protect her better than we can here."

Ichigo made a fist.

"Then, allow me to go too," Ichigo said suddenly.

"What?" said Yoruichi, "Ichigo are you crazy?!"

"I can protect her!" Ichigo roared, "Please just let me go."

"I'm sorry," said Soi-Fon, "but I can't. Lieutenant Abarai is the only one may accompany me."

Rukia tried to sit up but didn't have the strength.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called getting down at her side.

"Ichigo," Rukia said breathing heavily.

"Let me go," she said, "I'll recover much quicker in the Soul Society then here."

"Rukia," said Ichigo.

Renji walked toward Rukia and Lifted her up into his arms.

"It's for her own good Ichigo," he said following Soi-Fon out the door.

Yoruichi stared at Ichigo.

"We can focus on the enemy without worrying about Rukia."

"Yeah," said Ichigo not looking at her.

Soi-Fon lead the way through the tunnel.

"We'll be in the Soul Society very soon," she said.

'Yes ma," her troops replied.

Renji ran behind them carrying Rukia in his arms.

"Renji," said Rukia, "Will they be alright, Ichigo and the others?"

"I couldn't tell ya," Renji replied as he continue to run.

"But, if I know Ichigo: he'll be fine."

Rukia smiled.

"You're right," she said.

The troops stopped without warning.

Renji looked to see Rai standing there with his men.

"Who are you?!" Soi-Fon shouted, "Answer me!"

Rukia stared at the man.

"We found you, Rukia," said Rai, "Now, hand over the girl."

"Not a chance," Soi-Fon said, "Go men! Get them! Don't let them get away!"

Her men ran toward Rai.

"Ren, take care of these men, would you?" said Rai.

"Yes lord Rai," Ren replied coming out the shadows.

"What?!" said Soi-Fon as her men fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" she shouted running at Ren.

Ren grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to the side.

Soi-Fon hit the wall.

"Captain Soi-Fon!" Renji roared.

Rai walked toward them.

"Now, lieutenant, hand over Rukia Kuchiki," he ordered.

Renji reached for his zanpaku-to.

"I'll die before I hand her over to you! Scum."

Rai smiled.

"No!" Rukia cried managing some strength to get out of Renji's arms.

"Stop it Rai!" she cried, "I'll go with you, just please don't hurt Renji!"

"Rukia!" Renji cried out.

"Good girl, Rukia," said Rai removing his hand from his sword.

"Ren, take Rukia back to her cell," he ordered.

Ren lifted Rukia into his remaining arm.

"Of course lord Rai," he said.

"No you don't!" Renji roared getting ready to swing his sword.

Rai walked past Renji.

The world stood still.

Renji's blood flew through the air like a bike riding through a puddle.

Renji fell to the ground.

"RENJI!" Rukia screamed.

"Don't follow us," said Rai as he watched Renji fall to the ground.

"If you do then you'll die."

"Way to go lord Rai," Ren said with a smile.

"You took him down no problem."

Rai knelt down and used Renji's own sword to pierce his back.

"But, I won't be happy until I kill Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hitsygaya and Rangiku ran through the tunnel.

"Something's wrong," said Hitsygaya as he ran.

"Soi-Fon and Renji should have made it back with Rukia Kuchiki by now."

They came to the scene.

"Oh may," said Rangiku, "What happened?"

Soi-Fon and her men were awake but Renji was still bleeding.

"Soi-Fon, what happened?" Hitsygaya called running to her.

"They got away," Soi-Fon growled, "They took Rukia Kuchiki with them."

"Renji," Rangiku cried, "are you hurt?"

Renji opened his eyes.

"Rangiku?: he said as his eyes focused.

Hitsygaya stood beside his lieutenant.

"Captain Hitsygaya," he said.

"Where did they go Renji?"

"I don't know," Renji replied holding his head.

"They took me out before they left."

"This must be reported to the Head Captain, right away," said Hitsygaya.

"Yes sir," Rangiku replied.

Sacrifice 7, second attempt

Ichigo lied in his bed.

Urahara had told him to go back to his home.

Yuzu and Karin were watching their favorite show when he came home.

His father was out and Kon was crying about Rukia being taken to the Soul Society.

Ichigo couldn't sleep at all.

He wanted to see Rukia and tell her his feelings but mostly for her to be healthy again.

He sat up and looked out the window.

The lights in the night sky were like stars in the distance.

He opened his window.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi said appearing at his windowsill.

He fell off the bed.

"What the hell Yoruichi!" he cried, "Are you crazy?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"There's no time for that now," said Yoruichi.

"Rukia has been captured again!"

Ichigo stood up and grabbed his soul badge.

He held it to his chest and jumped out his body.

Rai walked through the hall until he reached he Rukia's cell.

Rukia was chained up to the wall.

"It's time Rukia," he said.

Rukia looked up at him.

Her vision had gotten fuzzy to the point to where she could not see shapes.

The cell door opened and four men appeared.

They removed the chains from the wall.

Rukia was forced to her feet.

The men held the chains as they walked her out the cell.

Ren and Rai followed behind them.

Rukia could only look ahead.

The men walked down the hallway.

A bright light blinded her.

Her vision slowly returned and she saw a large stone cross with giant ax hanging in front of it.

"Take the sacrifice to the cross now," Rai ordered.

The four men dragged her to the cross.

They tied the chains on either side of the cross.

Rukia was in the middle of the cross.

A man walked toward Ren with the large ax in his hands.

"Master Ren," he said.

Ren grabbed the ax and walked toward Rukia.

"Any last words before you die?" Rai asked.

Rukia closed her eyes.

"I have none," she replied calmly.

"Very well then," he said, "Ren let's begin the sun is setting."

"Yes sir," Ren replied holding the ax above his head.

He swung it downward.

Rukia waited for melt to pierce her but it never came.

She opened her eyes.

Ichigo stood there using his blade to block the ax.

"Ichigo!" she cried when she saw him.

She looked to see the others appearing from the crowd.

"Why?" she asked, "why did you come?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Ichigo replied coolly, "I'm here to recue you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said Rai, "come to ruin the ceremony, have you?"

"You bet," Ichigo replied, "I'm walking out of here with Rukia and you can't stop me."

Ren swung the ax again.

Ichigo blocked it again.

"Ichigo!" Renji called, "Get Rukia out of here! I'll handle this big guy!"

"Renji, you're alive!" Rukia cried.

"Sure thing," Ichigo replied as he swung his sword.

The blade cut through the chains.

Ichigo caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

She looked up at him.

"You think I'll let you die?" he asked.

"No, of course not," she replied, "That's not who you are."

He smiled.

"Heh," he said, "Glade to hear it."

She smiled.

Rai ran toward them.

Ichigo used his blade to block the attack.

"Not bad," he said, "You came after the girl not once but twice."

"Like I let her die," Ichigo replied.

"The rumors about you are true," said Rai, "but not even you can defeat my great grandfather."

He cut Rukia's wrist.

Ichigo swung at his head.

Rai smiled.

The ground began to shake.

"What the hell?" said Ichigo.

"It doesn't take that much blood from the girl to awaken the beast and now he will emerge to devour her."

The ground opened up and a large muscular creature with green skin and long devil-like horns on its forehead: shot out the large crack it had made.

Ichigo turned to face it.

Rai appeared in front of him.

"I'm your opponent boy," he said, "The beast will be complete then he eats the girl."

"I'm not going to let that thing touch her!" Ichigo roared, "I'll protect her with my life!"

"Ichigo, stop," Rukia cried, "You can't beat that thing. You'll get killed!"

Ichigo jumped into the air.

He ran away as fast as he could to get distance between him and the enemy.

Ichigo landed in front of Uryu, Chad and Orihime holding Rukia in one arm.

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Orihime cried happily.

Ichigo set Rukia down onto the ground.

"You'll be okay," he said., "Orihime, take care of her."

"Right," Orihime said running over to Rukia's side.

"You know they'll follow you," said Rukia, "You can't beat them alone."

Ichigo smiled.

"You think I would let the girl I love die?" he asked grabbing his sword.

Rukia's eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat.

_Did he just say what I thought he said?!_

Ichigo stood up and turned his back to his friends.

He looked over at Orihime.

"Don't let anything happen to her, Okay?"

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo took his usual position to release Bankai.

"Bankai!" he shouted.

His spirit energy surrounded his body.

The energy died down and he stood there in his Bankai form.

He took off into the air and vanished.

Orihime gentle laid Rukia down onto her back.

A yellow light shined over Rukia's body.

Uryu shot an arrow at a guard that came at them.

Chad's arms transformed and charged at his foes.

_Ichigo, _Rukia thought.

Renji swung his sword at Ren.

"Not bad," said Ren, "You have some strength behind your attacks."

Renji didn't reply.

Ren swung the ax at him.

Renji jumped out of the way.

"I'll ask you just once," said Renji holding up his sword.

"Why Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Because, she was adapted into the Kuchiki clan: our ceremony required the blood of the girl adapted into a noble family and she happened to be what we needed!"

He swung the ax making Renji fall back.

Ren smiled.

"Let me ask you, what's so special about Rukia Kuchiki?" Ren asked, "Why risk your life for her?"

Renji gripped his halt.

"She's, my friend!" he shouted swinging his sword at the air.

Ren blocked the attack with the ax.

"Rukia and I grew up in the same neighborhood. We shared the same house for years. We went through hard times together. We went to school together and we are a family!"

He swung his sword as he spoke.

Ren blocked every attack.

Renji jumped into the air.

"AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT!" he shouted taking a big swing.

His blade pierced Ren's shoulder.

Ren jumped back leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Rukia is no one's sacrifice!" Renji said walking toward him.

Ren held his shoulder.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so," Renji added, "Ichigo and Rukia have a bond too. Like me, he would risk everything to protect her. He may not have grown up with us but he's our friend and more importantly he will fight that bond."

Ren stood up.

"Are you done?" he asked, "I'll say your story is touching but I could care less. The girl will die and you will join her soon."

"You got it wrong," said Renji, "Rukia isn't going to die and either am I but I can't say the same thing about you and your demon lord."

"Bankai!" Renji roared.

The large snake shot through the air.

Renji held its tail.

"It's over for you," he said.

"We'll see about that," Ren roared.

He charged at Renji swinging the ax over his shoulder.

Renji launched the snake at him.

Ren's ax clashed with the snake.

The snake pushed through sending Ren into a rock.

The smoke rose.

Ren launched himself at Renji's side.

"Not bad," Renji replied, "but not good enough."

He turned the snake to the side.

The sharp blade on its back pierced Ren's shoulder.

It went up with Ren still attached.

Renji swung back the tail.

The snake smashed into the ground.

Ren hit the ground hard.

"One more," Renji said pulling the tail forward.

The snake turned to the side piercing Ren's body.

When Renji called it back: Ren had holes in his body.

"Damn you," he said before falling to the ground.

"You really the right hand man?' Renji said, "panic."

Hitsygaya swung his sword at men running toward him.

Rangiku sliced one in her way.

"Do you think Ichigo managed to stop the ceremony in time?" she asked.

"Let's hope so," said Hitsygaya, "right now, we have to hold off the enemy."

A pink flower pedal flew in front of Hitsygaya.

More pink flower pedals showered the men making them fall to the ground.

Hitsygaya and Rangiku turned to see Byakuya standing there.

"Captain Kuchiki," Rangiku cried out.

Renji landed beside his captain.

"Renji!" said Hitsygaya cried.

"Renji," said Byakuya, "Where is Rukia?"

"Ichigo took her away to where Uryu and the others are," Renji replied.

"Ichigo was successful?!" Hitsygaya called.

"Yeah," said Renji, "She'll be safe there and Orihime is healing her right now."

"That's good to hear," said Rangiku.

"But something seem right," said Hitsygaya.

"You're right," said Byakuya, "I felt that same spiritual pressure ever sine the fight began."

"He managed to save her but the demon somehow ended up awaken anyway and it may be looking for her right now," said Hitsygaya.

"That seems to be the case," said Byakuya, "Renji go protect Rukia."

"Sir," Renji replied.

"Rangiku, go with him," Hitsygaya added.

'Yes sir," Rangiku replied.

The two lieutenants disappeared.

Uryu and Chad were our of breathe.

"Orihime, how much longer?" Uryu asked.

Orihime looked at Rukia's face.

"Not much longer, her wounds aren't as bad as last time," she replied.

"That's good," Uryu replied, "Ichigo would be upset if she dies."

"What's that?" Chad said pointing to the sky getting Uryu's attention.

A green demon stood over the hill of dead bodies.

Its red eyes were on Rukia.

"That has to be the demon they tried to awake with Rukia," said Uryu.

The demon launched at them.

Uryu and Chad went flying back as it hit them.

Orihime sat there watching in horror.

The demon growled.

It took a step closer.

_**"Hand over the girl now or die where you stand,**_**" **it growled.

Orihime stood up holding her arms out in order to protect Rukia.

"I let you hurt Rukia!" she shouted, "she's our friend and I won't let you hurt her!"

The demon walked toward them.

"Orihime," said a weak voice.

Orihime looked over her to see Rukia sitting up.

"Rukia!' she cried, "if you got your strength back! You have to run away from here! Hurry!"

Rukia eyed the demon.

The demon growled at her.

The wind picked up and the demon roared out.

Rangiku and Renji appeared in front of Rukia and Orihime.

"Rangiku!" Orihime cried.

"Renji!" Rukia cried.

Renji held up his zanpaku-to.

"Back off creep,' he said.

The demon roared and charged at them.

"I'll handle this," said Renji, "Rangiku, help Orihime take care of Rukia."

"Right," Rangiku replied.

Rangiku went by the two girls.

"You both alright?" she asked.

'Yeah," Rukia replied.

"I'm fine," Orihime replied.

"That's good," said Rangiku then looked at Chad ad Uryu lying there.

"Wish I could say the same thing to them," said Rangiku.

"Orihime, that was very dangerous," Rangiku scolded her, "You can't win against a demon like that. What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Rangiku," said Orihime.

"It's just; I promised Ichigo I would look after Rukia for him."

"So there's the reason," said Rangiku, "look, I admire that you tried to keep your promise to Ichigo and tried to protect your friend just be more careful next time. Alright?"

Rangiku knelt down so Rukia could climb on her back.

"Get on," she ordered.

"Okay," Rukia replied wrapping her arms around Rangiku's neck.

She stood up and tried to Orihime.

"I'll get her out of here, you worry about Chad and Uryu."

"Right," Orihime replied running to her friends.

"Rangiku," said Renji blocking the demon's attacks.

Rangiku turned to him.

"Please, I ask you to keep Rukia safe," he said.

"Don't worry," Rangiku replied, "I will,"

She disappeared into the sky.

Ichigo landed on the stage.

Rai stood there.

"I knew you would come back to finish me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood up and turned to face him.

"You're probably wondering where the demon went to, aren't you?"

"I know, it's tracking Rukia's scent, right?" Ichigo replied.

"Smart boy," Rai replied, "You have gotten smarter than before."

"I know everyone to came here with me will do their thing to protect Rukia and defeat the demon but right now, you're mine. Rai Itachi!"

Then pink flower pedals flowed in the air.

Byakuya stepped onto the stage.

"Byakuya?" said Ichigo as he saw him.

"Ichigo, I will deal with him. You focus on the demon," said Byakuya.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"The demon is alive and you must protect Rukia."

"But Byakuya, I was about to…"

"Go,:" said Byakuya, "didn't you say that you love Rukia?"

Ichigo's muscles froze.

"if you truly do love her then go to her and protect," Byakuya said holding up his sword.

"Byakuya," said Ichigo.

"I know with you: Rukia will be safe. So I give you my blessing as her older brother. Make my younger sister very happy."

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Byakuya," he said.

He gripped his halt.

'I will," he replied, "I promise you that Rukia will be happy with me. Don't you worry! Just don't die since you are her older brother!"

Ichigo took off in a flash.

_Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki, _Byakuya thought, _I know you will make Rukia very happy. Promise to keep her safe when you do tell her your feelings and always look out for her when I can't._

"You give him your blessing?" Rai repeated, "the girl won't be alive much longer anyway but it's nice to hope, isn't it Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"You're wrong," Byakuya replied, "Ichigo can do the impossible. He will save Rukia with ounce of his soul. I have seen his strength first and his determination. He will kill the demon and save her even if it means his death."

Rai disappeared from the stage and reappeared above Byakuya's head.

"You sound like a fool Kuchiki!"

Sacrifice 8, death of the heart

Rai swung his sword at Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya managed to dodge the attack.

"You're too slow," he replied.

Rai swung his body forward bringing his blade to Byakuya's torso.

Byakuya blocked the blade with his own.

The two men pulled away from each other.

Rai ran toward Byakuya again swinging harder this time.

Byakuya side stepped as the blade came toward his midsection.

Rai growled.

"You think, just because your house is still welcomed in the Soul Society while mine isn't! That doesn't mean you can rub it in my face!"

"I'm not," Byakuya replied, "You tried to sacrifice a member of my household and that's a reason to fight you."

Rai growled.

"She's not even your real little sister! Why would she be of any concern of yours!"

Byakuya caught his blade between his fingers.

'Rukia is as a member of my family her older sister was," Byakuya replied, "I made a promise to protect her for that very reason."

Rai roared.

"Just shut your mouth!" he said disappearing only to reappear behind Byakuya.

Byakuya swung his sword from behind.

Blood shot out from Rai's mouth as Byakuya pierced his stomach.

Byakuya turned to face his opponent.

"You're finished," he said.

Rai's body exploded.

Byakuya stood there.

_Now it's your turn Ichigo Kurosaki. End this battle and save Rukia._

Rangiku landed onto a roof a few feet away from the battle field.

"I think we'll be safe for now," she said letting Rukia slide off her back.

Rukia looked back.

"I can't just…."

'Rukia," said Rangiku, "We have to stay away from there for now."

She knelt down to get eye level with her.

"I'll take you to Urahara's shop but until then I need to rest," she said.

"I understand," Rukia replied.

Rangiku smiled.

Then blood shot out her stomach.

The demon appeared holding Rangiku from behind.

"RANGIKU!" Rukia shouted.

The demon tossed her aside like a rag doll.

She hit the ground hard.

Rukia sat there with no strength left to fight back.

The demon grabbed her by the shoulders.

_**"I have you now girl," **_it said.

Rukia tried to get free but the demon held her tightly.

He brought his mouth to her throat.

Rukia heard a crunch as the demon bit down on her neck.

Rukia let out a scream.

"RUKIA!" a voice cried out.

Rukia looked to see Ichigo running toward them.

His sword ready to strike.

The demon removed his mouth from her throat and looked at the boy running toward him.

"LET HER GO!" Ichigo roared slicing through the air.

The demon jumped out of the way letting Rukia fall to the ground.

Ichigo quickly caught.

"Rukia!" he cried out.

He saw the chunck of meat that was missing from her neck in the demon's mouth.

"No," he said.

"Ichigo," said Rukia reaching for his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't see."

He grabbed her hand.

"Rukia," he said as tears fell from his cheeks.

"Don't worry about me you idiot," she said trying to smile.

"Soul reapers don't cry."

"Rukia," he said.

"Ichigo, I want you to know that I love you…."

Her hand fell from his cheek as she closed her eyes.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo cried out, "Don't die! Don't die! Please I love you! RUKIAAAAA!"

He gentle set her down onto the ground.

Rangiku was awake but couldn't move.

She watched as Rukia died in Ichigo's arms.

"We're too late," she said before passing out.

Ichigo stood up and turned to face the demon.

"You bastard!" he growled putting his hand to his face.

The wind picked up as Ichigo's spiritual pressure rose.

"You killed Rukia," he said, "You'll pay for that!"

His energy turned black.

He removed his hand revealing his hollow.

_**"Rukia was everything to me and you took her away. I won't let you live!"**_

The wind rose again as he launched himself forward.

The demon swung his arm to block his attack.

_**"You have a hollow mask. That's interesting. Just who are you boy?"**_

_** "The one that's going to destroy you! That's who I am!"**_

He held up his sword above his head.

The demon jumped back as black energy shot out at him.

He held out his arm.

The energy hit his palm.

Ichigo appeared behind him.

The demon jumped up letting the energy head for Ichigo.

Ichigo used his zanpaku-to to cut through his own energy.

The energy separated into halves.

The demon let out a powerful roar.

A red light formed near the beast's mouth.

_**"Bring it on!" **_Ichigo shouted.

The red light shot into the air.

Ichigo dodged the attack.

The demon appeared and punched Ichigo in the jaw.

Ichigo fell to the ground.

He hit the ground with such force that it caused a large carter

He stood up with blood dripping down from his head.

The demon appeared and swung his fist at his mask.

Ichigo caught his fist in one hand.

He sliced through his chest with his blade.

The blood shot through the air.

The demon punched him in the gut.

Ichigo fell forward only to get stomped on

He fell with the demon's foot on his head.

Ichigo tried to move but the demon stomped on his skull.

_**"You may have the powers of a hollow as well as a soul reaper but you can't beat me bot."**_

Ichigo's mask shattered.

_**'Where's that anger you had earlier? Aren't you going to make me pay for killing your girlfriend?!"**_

Ichigo looked at Rukia's body.

_Rukia, _he thought reaching for her.

_Couldn't protect you' I'm sorry Rukia._

The demon grabbed Ichigo's collar and pulled him to his feet.

He punched him in the face and then the stomach.

Ichigo leaned forward only to end up getting punched in the face again.

Blood shot his mouth as the demon pierced through his torso.

_**"How panic, if you want to kill then let your hatred for me custume you and allow that hollow to surface. It's your only way boy."**_

"You're wrong," said Ichigo, "It's true I hate you because you took Rukia away but I have a reason not to let my hollow take over and that reason is the same I hate you. It's…RUKIA!"

He swung his sword in the air.

Blue energy shot out hitting the demon's face.

The demon roared as he pulled away from Ichigo holding face that Ichigo had cut.

Ichigo stood there holding his wound trying not let any more shot out.

"I'll protect Rukia's honor and her life with my own and you can't defeat me without a reason to win!"

He flew toward the beast.

The beast swung his arm around like a crazy man.

Ichigo dodged his arm.

He swung his arm cutting the demon's arm.

The demon howled in pain.

_Rukia, I can't forget you. The day we met is a day that I'll never forget. You changed my life for the better. Since that day we've been together always. I want us to continue our lives together. you and me together and this time I will show much I respect you by being your boyfriend if you want me to be. I love you Rukia._

The demon jumped back holding where the limb should be.

Ichigo held up his sword.

"I don't need my mask to kill you," he said, "This will be last the attack and the fight will be over."

_**"So, you think boy. You managed to cut off my arm: not even the Head Captain could do that."**_

"I guess, I'll kill you now."

_**"I will say this boy, you managed to injure me twice but I will be the one who stands then I will eat the remains of your girlfriend."**_

"Just try it!" Ichigo roared as his spirit energy surrounded him.

The demon roared.

The two ran toward each other.

"This is for Rukia!" Ichigo roared holding up his sword.

The demon held out his arm aiming for his chest.

A light flashed as they clashed.

Byakuya stood there looking at where his opponent was.

He felt a powerful force in the air.

He looked in direction of where it was coming from.

Renji appeared beside him with blood on his shoulder.

The demon had sliced his shoulder and punched him out to get to Rukia.

"Captain," he said, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold the monster off."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting him now," Byakuya replied.

Renji felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"You're right," he said, "We need to help him."

"We can't fight the beast but we can assist in the matter," said Byakuya.

"Byakuya! Renji!" a voice cried out.

Orihime, Uryu, Chad and Hitsygaya ran toward them.

"Where's Rangiku?" Hitsygaya asked Renji.

"She took Rukia away while I held off the demon but he got away and now Ichigo's fighting him," Renji explained.

"Ichigo is fighting the demon?" Hitsygaya repeated.

"We got to help Ichigo," said Orihime.

"You're right," said Uryu while Chad nodded.

"That won't happen," said a voice.

They turned to see Urahara and Yoruichi standing there.

"Urahara," said Uryu.

"Yoruichi," said Orihime.

Soi-Fon stood beside Yoruichi.

"Ichigo needs this battle more than anyone right now," said Urahara, "He's the closest to Rukia and right now: he's fighting for that bond between them."

"All we can do is pray for his victory," said Urahara.

Ichigo stood with his back to the demon.

The demon stood with his arm out.

Blood shot out Ichigo's body.

He used his sword to support himself.

The demon fell to the ground.

His body was surrounded in a pool of blood.

Ichigo turned to see him lying there.

_**"I never thought to imagine a child defeating me," **_said the beast.

The demon eyed Rukia's body.

He crawled toward her.

"NO!" Ichigo cried trying to move but his body wouldn't.

The demon touched Rukia's body.

A bright light flashed and the demon disappeared.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo cried.

He fell to his knees.

Rukia sat up.

Ichigo watched as she turned to face him.

Her eyes opened but they weren't hers.

They were red.

The demon had taken over her body.

"You bastard! Using Rukia like that!" Ichigo cried.

The demon smiled as he made Rukia stand on her feet.

_**"The girl is still alive as I hoped or otherwise I couldn't be able to do this."**_

Ichigo forced his body to move.

The demon stared at him.

_**"You wouldn't cut your precious Rukia."**_

He was right.

Ichigo couldn't hurt her.

"You wouldn't get away with this," he warned.

The demon smiled.

_**"I already have boy."**_

Ichigo bit his lip.

"RUKIA!" he shouted.

_**"Its useless boy,"**_ \

The demon smiled.

Ichigo walked toward her.

With each step he took blood poured out.

_**"You fool; you'll die if you keep moving like that."**_

"Rukia, you have to fight him," said Ichigo, "You can't let him control you. RUKIA!"

The demon held up her hand.

_**"Goodbye boy."**_

Red energy formed in her palm.

Ichigo stood there watching.

The energy shot out like a beam.

Ichigo couldn't act in time.

He closed his eyes waiting to die.

"ICHIGO!" a voice cried out.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia standing in front of him.

Her arms held out as if to shield him.

The red beam hit her back where her heart was.

She fell to her knees.

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried catching her.

Rukia looked up at him.

Her beautiful blue eyes: that Ichigo loved so much stared back at him.

"Rukia, you…" said Ichigo.

Rukia fell into his chest.

'RUKIA!" he cried.

The demon appeared as a spirit of a man.

"Foolish girl, you had to get in the way," he said.

He turned to Ichigo.

"You're lucky boy, that she loves you so much risk everything for you."

The gates to hell appeared.

"Damn it!" the man cried.

The gates opened and chains shot out wrapping around the man.

The man cried out as he pulled into hell.

The gates closed and vanished.

Ichigo sat there holding Rukia in his arms.

He lied her down onto the ground.

"Rukia," he whispered.

Rangiku woke up to see Ichigo sitting there with Rukia lying in front of him.

She stood up and walked toward him.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

Ichigo held back his head and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tears fell down his face.

Rangiku heard her captain's voice over the earpiece in her ear.

"Captain, the demon was defeated but Rukia Kuchiki is die," she reported sadly.

Ichigo stared at Rukia's face.

"Ichigo!"a voice cried out.

Rangiku turned to see Chad, Uryu and Orihime running toward them.

The others that took part in the fight appeared behind them.

Byakuya and Renji were the first to see a dead Rukia lying there.

"Rukia!" Renji cried out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save her in time," Ichigo replied.

Byakuya stood there looking at his younger sister.

Orihime tried to save her but there was no use.

Tears fell from her face.

Yoruichi held her close.

Urahara patted Ichigo's back.

"You did your best Ichigo," he said.

Ichigo didn't move.

Renji shook in rage.

"Damn the Itachi clan for this," he said.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"Why didn't you do something?!" he shouted.

Ichigo stared at him.

"Aren't you her protector?! You could stopped her from dying!"

"Renji, enough," said Byakuya.

"But Captain, your little sister is…."

Byakuya nodded knowing what Renji was going to say.

Renji pulled away and walked off.

"Byakuya," said Ichigo not looking up.

Byakuya stared at him.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't protect Rukia or do anything to save her. I don't derive your blessing now."

"It couldn't be helped," said Byakuya, "Rukia would die sooner or later from this."

Ichigo jumped to his feet and grabbed Byakuya uniform.

"Is that all you can say?!" he shouted, "Rukia is dead and that's all you can say?!"

"Ichigo, calm down," Yoruichi ordered, "Fighting among ourselves won't bring Rukia back to life."

Ichigo let go of Byakuya.

Orihime cried but stopped when she felt something.

She looked at Rukia.

She quickly began to heal her.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Hitsygaya asked.

'Rukia is still alive," Orihime replied, "I can feel her."

Ichigo saw color returning to Rukia's face.

"Rangiku," said Hitsygaya, "Contact squad four now."

"Yes Captain," she replied before talking into her earpiece.

Everyone held their breath.

Orihime gasped.

She felt Rukia's pulse slowly returning.

Ichigo sat at Rukia's bedside.

They had returned to the Soul Society.

He was recovering from his own wounds but he never stopped thinking about Rukia.

He held her hand.

Rukia hadn't woken up ever since they arrived.

"Rukia," he whispered.

Renji had left for patrol.

He popped in and out to check on her condition.

Squad four was doing their best for Rukia and now she would to rest.

Orihime had healed the severe injuries.

Byakuya rarely came by.

Ichigo didn't blame him since being a captain and head of a noble family took up most of his time.

Uryu, Chad and Orihime were helping out around the hospital with Rukia's treatment.

Ichigo refused treatment from Orihime since he believed that Rukia needed most of it.

He heard movement coming from Rukia.

He looked and saw her eyes open.

"Rukia," he said.

She stared at him.

'Ichigo?" she said rubbing her head.

She was awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied sitting up.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders.

"You shouldn't move so much," he said, "I'll go get the doctor."

He stood up.

Rukia grabbed his hand.

"No, don't, just stay please," she said.

He sat back down.

"What happened to the Itachi clan?" she asked.

"Dead," he replied.

"The other prisoners?"

"Set freed last night."

"That's good."

"How are you?"

"A few injuries but I'm fine."

She smiled.

"That sounds like you."

He smiled.

"Ichigo, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

They laughed.

Sacrifice 10, relationship

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the street.

They had recovered from their injuries.

They had been dating for a couple weeks.

"So, where to now?" Ichigo asked.

"You're the boyfriend," said Rukia, "Shouldn't you know where to go?"

"Hey you can make a suggestion too, ya know," he groaned.

She smiled and put his arm around her.

He smiled back.

They kissed.

"Yo lovebirds," said a voice.

They looked up to see Renji sitting on a wall.

"Renji," said Rukia.

Renji jumped down onto his feet.

"Just wanted to let you two know that I'm going back to the Soul society."

"Okay," said Ichigo.

"Ya coming Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Nope," said Rukia, "I'm sticking around here."

"Suit yourself," said Renji, 'see ya lovebirds."

He took off.

"That was weird," said Ichigo.

'It's Renji," said Rukia.

"I guess," he said.

"Come on let's go," said Rukia, "We'll be late."

She took off running.

"Hey slow down will ya," Ichigo called, "Class doesn't start until another hour. We'll be there in time."

"I know," said she, "I was messing with you."

"Very funny," he said.

She kissed his cheek.

"Lighten up Ichigo," she said smiling, "You can't be serious all the time."

Ichigo sighed.

She walked beside him.

They got to school.

Orihime, Uryu and Chad were standing there waiting for them.

Ichigo looked up at the sky.

_Things maybe a little now but I guess it's for the better, _he thought.

"Come on Ichigo," Uryu called.

Ichigo turned to see his friends ahead of him.

"We'll leave you there," Uryu called again.

"Hey come on us that's not cool," Ichigo cried out running after them.

"Then don't daydream," Rukia replied.

"Hey, you're suppose be my girlfriend!"

They laughed.

Urahara and Yoruichi watched as Ichigo and his friends made their way into the school.

"You knew, didn't you," said Yoruichi.

"Hn?" Urahara replied looking at her.

"You knew that during the battle the demon was eating her from the inside when he took her over," Yoruichi explained.

"Yeah, I did," said Urahara, "that's why before when Ichigo recued her the first time: I first a protective charm that allowed her to fight back and prevent full procession. What triggered that charm was when Ichigo was going to die. Her love for him allowed the charm to work and send out the demon. I knew this would happen if Ichigo faced the demon alone and I thought it would work too."

"So, in other words Ichigo was the trigger," said Yoruichi.

"That's pretty much it," Urahara replied, "It worked well: she managed to move her own body in time but however the charm couldn't fully giver her control."

"So it was only tempertory."

"That's right, it couldn't push out the demon. She did that by taking the hit for Ichigo instead. By doing that she could finally be rid of the monster."

Yoruichi smiled.

"That doesn't explain how you stopped the demon from eating her inside out."

"It couldn't, the moment the demon entered her body it began to eat away at her insides."

"What about her surviving it?"

"The demon only ate some tissues but those can be repair in time," Urahara explained, "The amount of time the demon was inside her to the time she took that hit for Ichigo: that wasn't enough to do some real damage."

"I see, so then time worked in our favor this time."

"That's one way to explain to it."

"Let's go, we're done here."

They disappeared into the air.

Rukia and Ichigo stepped out the school grounds.

The sun was setting for the day.

Everyone said goodbye to their friends before leaving the school grounds.

"Well, summer break is coming up," said Ichigo, "What should we do?"

"I don't know," said Rukia, "I guess we'll just play it by ear."

"That works," he said.

"We got all summer to worry about it right now let's just get something eat."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Then it's a date."

They smiled.

They walked off holding each other hand.

The end or not


End file.
